


aetherinomicon

by youngjo



Series: amid moon-drenched leaves [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Aphrodisiacs, Magic, Monsterfucking, Other, Tentacles, Witch!Ateez, belly bulge, but seonghwa doesn't come in until later I'm sorry, cumflation, seonghwa n san are?? kinda together??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjo/pseuds/youngjo
Summary: The first rule of being a witch was know your limits. Second rule was never dabble in dark magic. Third rule was never accept a treaty, pact, deal, or binding with a creature you weren’t familiar with.San ignored that last one.
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Series: amid moon-drenched leaves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652923
Comments: 24
Kudos: 333





	aetherinomicon

**Author's Note:**

> ok like I have a whole universe planned for this I promise but I Really Really wanted to write san getting fucked by magic tentacles because who doesn't want that you know? if you're someone that _doesn't_ want that, this is not the fic for you
> 
> anyways yeah! this is just a vague tease at my witch au that will be coming (haha) soon! hope you enjoy!
> 
> also this is not beta'd and it's 6am (title will make sense I promise!)

Choi San had never backed down from a challenge in his life. He loved trying new things, especially if they came with a warning label or he was told to stay away from it. Making history and leaving his mark on things was an amazing way to pass time. And, when you were a witch, you had  _ a lot _ of it.

So, when Park Seonghwa, the leader of his coven, told him to stay away from an ancient spelltome he’d locked away in his room, could you blame him for breaking in and snatching it? Absolutely not. 

It’d been a masterfully planned heist too, carried out while everyone headed out to do their daily activities. Everyone but San of course, who was lucky enough to have a free schedule that day. 

Getting into Seonghwa’s room hadn’t been the hard part. San knew the ins-and-outs of his barrier spells better than anyone else, even if his own specialty fell in the realm of nature magic. He loved learning about new things too and his mind was a treasure trove of knowledge ranging from ancient spells capable of destroying the fabric of space to weirdly specific things about modern video games.

(So really San was just a potentially dangerous library, kinda.)

No, the hard part had been finding the tome in the first place. Seonghwa seemed like the type to carefully file everything away by name or century or something like that but he didn’t. Which surprised San quite a bit. How could someone so clean not organize for shit? When he eventually located the tome—balancing precariously on the man’s desk—he only felt annoyance. Plain sight and so simple to find seemed suspicious, but San didn’t even consider the possibility of it being a trap. He snatched it from the desk and scurried back into the hall, only barely remembering to throw Seonghwa’s barrier back into place, and made his way to his room. 

He was only going to glance at it long enough to record the spells for later use. Where was the harm in that? Wanting to learn new things wasn’t bad! The whole process did, unfortunately, snag about fifteen extra minutes from him. But as long as Seonghwa came home last it ultimately didn’t matter.

San closed his door behind him, leaning back against the wood as he inhaled in relief. Only now did he pause to examine the tome. It was bound in worn old leather. The center is swathed in faded paint that vaguely resembles a moon over a tower but San isn’t quite sure. On three corners, minus the bottom left, there were golden accents carved and fitted against them. Back when the tome had first been bound, San had a feeling it was quite pretty. Staring at it now, it really served no other purpose than a paper weight. Assuming you didn’t know the contents inside of course.

He sat down on his bed and stared at it for a few moments. The tome simmered with energy, enough to send a tingle through his fingertips and make the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Power lurked among the pages. He didn’t need to open it to know this. A tiny kernel of worry blossomed within, apprehension making his feet feel cold. Maybe he shouldn’t do this; Seonghwa had locked the tome away for a reason.

_ Since when have you ever listened to Seonghwa? _ He internally argued.

Which was … a good point. 

Biting his tongue, San’s fingers ghosted down the binding of the tome. An angry hiss dispersed into the room as the magic holding it tightly shut dissipated. “Seonghwa needs to learn some stronger spells,” he mumbled, thumb sliding beneath the cover. He flipped it open and was immediately met with a rush of energy over his body, the heady scent of cedar assaulting his nose. San’s eyes widened as runes in a language he did not know glowed along the front page. His fingertips fanned across the yellowed parchment with awe. Whatever witch had crafted the tome in the first place had taken great care of it.

The following pages were handwritten, spattered in random drawings and scribbles and various tables that San still couldn’t read. There were words in another language he’d learned many years ago but reading ‘plant’ or ‘tree branch’ didn’t provide any assistance. Reaching the middle of the tome, the same smell of cedar brushed along his nostrils. Aside from the words in the center of the page, everything around it sat bare. The next page was empty, and the one after that, and so on; whomever crafted the spelltome had been unable to finish.

“Ah … that’s a shame. I wonder what they were working on.” His eyes focused on the words on the page. San had not the faintest clue what language it was written in but that didn’t stop him from trying to make sense of it. Some spelltomes were culminations of research for a single spell, made up of various fails and the processes that went into finishing it, and some were variations of a spell that brought about the same results but with a slightly different outcome. San couldn’t be sure, but something about the tome told him that the words he was currently staring at were one of the first kinds of spells. 

Despite everything in him screeching not to, San attempted to sound out the spell. 

As soon as the words spilled through his lips, the room fell into an eerie silence. San wouldn’t say he was afraid but he couldn’t help but feel unsettled. Spells were dangerous bits of magic with the potential to mess with things that should not be messed with. (He totally hadn’t summoned a carrot-eating gremlin once, absolutely not.) Combine that with the fact that he had no idea what the hell he’d just said, meaning any attempt to form a counter spell would be useless, and San felt like a dumbass with each passing second.

The tome began to tremble in his hold, pages shuffling as they rattled in an unsettling way. San cursed under his breath as the parchment cut through his thumb. He tossed the offending object onto the floor. The scent of dark chocolate overwhelmed his senses and San grimaced, mind quickly running through a multitude of spells that may be able to contain whatever was about to occur. His efforts were not quick enough, however, as the tome snapped open. Pages fluttered as if in a high wind storm, flipping violently to a hastily scribbled table he’d only briefly glanced at. 

And, to his surprise, every scribble on those pages swirled into a central point along the binding.

In his world, the strength and age of magic was often determined by the color of its essence. On a scale from red to black, the latter denoted the most powerful. Furthermore, the darker the hue happened to be, the stronger the witch. The more knowledge you accumulated and the more spells you learned, the more powerful you grew. Age had a little bit to do with it too of course but that was a given. You couldn’t learn new things very well if you were six feet under. 

For San, his magic rested in the realm of blue but his hue was already midnight blue and potent; it wouldn’t be long before he mastered an indigo spell.

Which … unfortunately for San, happened to be the magic that unfolded before him.

Faint at first, a purple glow curled in wisps from the dense ink. San watched, completely mesmerized; he completely forgot about remembering a spell to contain whatever he’d done. Not that it would have mattered at that point anyway. The light darkened before his eyes, curling into cloud of smoke above the pages. Purple in itself was terrifying; royal purple carried only danger. San realized a little too late that he would not be able to contain whatever emerged from the growing synergy.

Yet, San couldn’t find it in him to move. His limbs felt heavy, senses overloaded with the smell of chocolate and cedar. He could only watch as the ball of magic energy collapsed upon the tome in a single motion, fanning outward. The edges sparkled as it dispersed, like it was mapping out the expanse of his room—like a snake seeking its prey. Moments of silence so intense he could feel his heartbeat in his eardrums spanned between the tome and his body, before all of the ink the tome had gathered exploded into the room, sending ancient runes in a huge spatter across his floor and walls. 

San came to the realization of reality magic a hair too late, a snap of energy humming through his body as the room became attuned to the tome. His eyes refocused upon the tome as just the faintest hint of fear ghosted along his spine.

The pages rippled just as water did when disturbed. Even the shadows in the room seemed to hiss in distress as something finally emerged from the gateway he’d opened. A tendril of purple, bright and thin, snaked free. It trembled for only a second before twisting into the vague shape of a hand, fingers flexing as it tested out its new shape. A second tendril joined it only moments after, mimicking the newfound form. The two masses of energy danced around each other in a mock fight, which confirmed their independent process from one another. Suddenly, their attention turned upon San, the sudden snap in his direction making him go ramrod straight.

Then, a voice flooded his ears, catching him completely off guard.

‘Ah … it has been a millennia since I have been called upon,’ the voice whispered, curling through his body in a strangely pleasant way. It sounded like … nothing. Not male, not female, not even  _ alive _ —like it didn’t exist at all. ‘Hm. This is not the era I was created in, and you are not the witch I was entrusted to.’

“I am not, no,” San replied.

‘Interesting, I must say. Your energy felt so similar upon the cover.’ One of the tendrils extended forth, crawling along the floor towards him. San instinctively drew his leg up and the approaching hand paused; he could almost feel the calculation. ‘Ah … pulling away so easily. I’ve truly been sealed for much too long.’

“What are you?” He blurted, completely glossing over the comment.

‘Me?’ The other hand pressed against an invisible chest. ‘Calling upon this tome … you surely must have some knowledge of me, dear witch.’ 

San laughed; he wished it didn’t sound as nervous as he felt. “Sorry, but I have not the faintest clue what, or rather  _ who _ , you are.”

The unknown being rubbed at a chin San couldn’t see. ‘My, my, it has been a long time since I have had such fresh energy. Say, dear witch, perhaps you would indulge in a little fun with me?’

“You still haven’t answered my question?” He replied, brow raising. Surprisingly, his fears had quieted. “Share with me, and maybe I’ll think about it.”

The being seemed to contemplate this for a moment, hands swaying as if in a gentle breeze. Though there were no eyes (that San could see) he could almost feel them burning metaphorical holes into his body. At length, it answered.

‘I am not a demon, if that is your concern, dear witch. I was created … to please, so to speak.’ The hand closest to him rose up, pressing palm down upon the sheets next to him; San eyed it warily. ‘My spellcaster was a lonely woman, so I came into existence to take care of her. In exchange for these services, I was able to feed off of her energy and carry on existing.’

“To please?” San questioned.

‘To pleasure, if that is the term you would prefer. I can show you, should you wish.’

Everything in him screeched at the obvious trap being dangled before him, but San couldn’t ignore the very real curiosity that had replaced his panic. The first rule of being a witch was know your limits. Second rule was never dabble in dark magic. Third rule was never accept a treaty, pact, deal, or binding with a creature you weren’t familiar with.

San ignored that last one.

“I’m assuming you need explicit consent, otherwise you would’ve touched me already,” he mused, nodding his head in the direction of the hand flexing beside his thigh.

‘You would be correct. You need only speak the words ‘I am yours’ and we can begin.’

“Are you at least going to tell me your name first?” He replied, amusement dripping from his voice.

‘Ah, it is not quite my name, dear witch. My spellcaster branded me with ‘Aetherinomicon,’ but I imagine that is quite long for you. Call me Aetheri if you wish.’

“Hmm …” Despite the red flags, and knowing Seonghwa would most definitely kick his ass for this later, he gazed at the tome still open and waiting and made his decision. “Then, I am yours.”

The energy around him shifted immediately, and San’s heart skipped a beat. He did not receive a verbal answer. Rather, it came in the form of the hand resting near him finally settling upon his clothed thigh. Despite the fabric separating his skin from the coiled energy, the effect was instant. A variety of sensations passed through him; the touch felt too cold and too hot all at once. It seemed as if Aetheri was determining just what to offer. After cycling through, it appeared to settle on a temperature San might set his warm bathwater.

‘I will be able to sense your thoughts, should you need to stop,’ the voice whispered, San’s eyes widening as several other hands emerged from the tome, ‘But I doubt it. Your will is strong,  _ unbreakable _ —I wonder what it will take to make a mess of you.’ The hands advanced, wisps of magic curling from the length of them. San counted a total of nine, one of them still lingering above the tome’s pages. Aetheri allowed San’s anticipation to build, his eyes traveling along the length of every tendril before him. They weren’t wet from what he could see, but they still ‘dripped’ onto the floor; the drops sizzled for a moment before evaporating into nothingness. 

And finally, after what felt like an hour, they advanced.

San had experienced many things in his life. Trying various things labeled as new was arguably how he spent most of his free time. There were very little sensations that threw him off guard these days. He knew what most things felt like, at least in his mind. Despite having a very hand-like shape, San had read enough, ah,  _ erotica _ to know what they were in their base form; tentacles. This was certainly a fantasy he’d never dreamed of ever happening, witch or not.

Aetheri chuckled at his realization, the sudden sound making heat bloom in his cheeks. ‘Tentacles, tendrils, brambles … whatever you wish to refer to me as is alright.’

The hand on his leg finally moved, bumping against the hem of his shirt and slipping beneath it in one fluid motion. Feeling the tentacle against his clothes was one thing. Pressing against his skin was another. It felt slippery yet warm at the same time, despite not a single bit of fluid running down his abs. The energy molded to his body in a strange way, pressing between the ridges of his abdominal muscles and hanging there. His body suddenly felt so airy and light and he shivered. 

He reached out to touch but a hand caught his arm, melting so it could wrap around his wrist and hold it there. A surprising amount of strength accompanied the length and San’s eyes widened as he realized he couldn’t jerk his arm away from the hold. In his momentary distraction, he missed the third tentacle sliding forward to grip the edge of his shirt. Only when it pulled upward did San react. Despite Aetheri explicitly stating its use for pleasure, he couldn’t help the intrinsic worry simmering low in his stomach. His instincts yelled for him to pull away but the attempt went nowhere. Here, another of the many tentacles waiting for him snaked around his midriff and curled against his waist. 

San couldn’t stop his yelp as it lifted him from the bed, leaving him feeling vulnerable as his feet dangled above the ground; his hands flailed as he sought something to hold onto. Though the tentacle was so clearly made of light energy, it felt solid and thick around his body, strength evident in how it suspended him without care. The tentacle holding onto his wrist let go as the one still holding onto his shirt pulled it from his body. Now bare and exposed, San felt so much smaller. Other than the tentacle wrapped around his waist they made no attempt to touch him again just yet. 

‘Your physique is quite charming,’ Aetheri hummed. 

Once again the scent of chocolate flooded his senses and his mind finally made the connection that it belonged to Aetheri. Or maybe the tome made it for him. It didn’t really matter, in all honesty, as the original hand moved to hover in front of his face. The smell only grew as it neared. The energy formed back into a hand, a fingertip prodding at his lower lip. San felt a little lightheaded as he stared at it.

‘Open your mouth.’

He wasn’t sure why he obeyed immediately. His mouth hung open, allowing Aetheri access. It slipped inside and the taste of dark chocolate fanned along his tongue instantly. In contrast to the length around his waist, this tentacle was dripping. The fluid coated his tongue in a cloying way, mirroring honey, and he was forced to swallow it down. San groaned at the instant effect, a strange mix of drunk and dizzy overtaking his senses. The tentacle pushed further inside and flared out to completely fill the gap of his open mouth, whatever inhibitions he’d been feeling melting into nothing. Every trace of fear and apprehension just … went away.

‘Chocolate makes for an excellent aphrodisiac even in the future, it seems,’ Aetheri mused.

San felt heat blossom in his stomach. It simmered there for several seconds, giving clue of what was to come. The heat crept outward into the rest of his body. It traveled down his legs and upward into his arms, before settling hotly in his throat. His room wasn’t hot at all but San felt like his body had been set ablaze. He squirmed in the tentacle’s hold as the sudden urge to rub against something,  _ anything _ , overpowered his will. Everything felt like too hot and not enough all at once. 

‘Maybe it will be easier to make a mess of you than I thought.’ He only vaguely heard Aetheri’s voice, hands flying up to grip the length resting heavily against his tongue. Aetheri tsk’d and he felt wetness curl against his wrists, pulling just hard enough to force him to let go. San’s arms were pulled outward, hands level with his head. ‘Squirm all you would like, dear witch; I will happily accept any energy you wish to offer.’

The heat reached his cock, and San had never gotten so hard so quickly in his life before—he’d tried, multiple times. He swelled in his jeans and it took only a moment for him to strain uncomfortably against the fabric. Aetheri seemed to sense this. A hand cupped him through his jeans, forcing San to whine desperately as he fought to roll his hips into the touch. He felt so painfully needy and barely three minutes had passed since making his temporary pact with Aetheri. But the  _ whats _ and  _ hows _ and  _ whys _ were not important to him right then.

All San could focus on was the need to be fucked  _ right now. _

‘Ah, I feel so lucky. Such a powerful little witch to tease. It has been too long.’ San only vaguely heard the words.

Aetheri squeezed him through his jeans, the witch throwing his head back as pleasure shot through his body. Whatever he’d been forced to swallow had heightened his senses. Just the brush of a tentacle along his skin made him shiver like mad. Hell, even just a touch through his jeans already had him leaking and desperate. 

‘I will not leave you empty too long, my dear. I have been locked away a little too long myself.’

Aetheri’s hand tugged on his zipper, pulling it down with a painful slowness that rivaled its words. Two tentacles appeared on either side and dipped into his waistband, tugging his jeans down with eagerness. His boxers went with them and his length sprang free, the tip glistening and red already. The two tentacles dropped his pants on the floor and San watched as they slithered back up to his legs. They curled around his ankles tightly. He fought weakly against them as they pulled his legs apart, his whole body trembling as the realization of how vulnerable he truly was set in. And it was honestly really, really hot.

‘Hmm … there are so many fun things I would like to do with you, my dear. Perhaps I should stroke your aching length, or maybe I should play with your cute little nipples.’ San visibly jerked at those words, and Aetheri chuckled in his ears. ‘Nipples it is, then.’

The two hands that had yet to approach him finally moved forward. He inhaled hard through his nose, trying to prepare, but it did nothing. His body, hypersensitive and ill-prepared, jolted as the hand-shaped forms pressed against his chest. They fanned along his hot skin and tickled at his collarbones, a muffled moan humming through him. Aetheri traced every dip and curve his upper body had to offer, mapping out his form in a way meant to drive him wild; it succeeded. San couldn’t help but squirm in the tome’s grasp as tears filled his eyes. He felt so overstimulated from literally nothing. He would regret it later, when he could curl up in his bed and deal with his desires alone once again, but for now he wanted nothing more than to be touched. 

Aetheri heard him. Fingers trailed from his collarbones, hot and branding, before they grasped each nub tightly. San keened as Aetheri rolled each one between its fingers, alternating between a mix of rubbing and squeezing. He could do nothing but shiver and moan in Aetheri’s grip, his need for release growing with every passing second.

And then, Aetheri extended a new tentacle, wrapping it around his length in an iron grip. 

His back arched, thighs protesting at the angle. The tip of the tentacle pushed at his slit, forming a seal over it, and San gasped as he realized he wouldn’t be allowed to cum. 

‘We have only just begun, my dear. You cannot grow tired just yet.’

San’s eyes widened as the tentacles began to maneuver his body, bringing him so he could dangle over the tome. For just a moment, although he couldn’t be sure, San was certain he spotted a vague shape in the vortex of light below him. Then it was gone, his mind retreating back into the muddled haze it was before. 

The tentacle in his mouth pulled free, a string of saliva following it. San’s mouth hung open as he gasped for air, cock twitching in the hold Aetheri had it in. A tremor passed through the tentacle as well and part of him vaguely wondered if the tome was feeling some form of pleasure at the sight of him too. Then it returned, pushing into his mouth and stroking his tongue. Simultaneously, the fingers gripping his nipples melted back into puddles, pressing against them with a heat like nothing he’d ever felt.

Then, they sucked— _ hard _ .

San screamed. At least, he felt like he did, eyes snapping shut and back curving as he thrashed. How such a small thing could feel  _ so fucking good _ was beyond him. With a clear head, he might’ve remembered to be embarrassed, but not now. All he could feel was pleasure and excitement.

‘Making a mess of you has been far too easy, but I will not complain. Perhaps you would like something more, dear witch?’ 

San froze as something slick and wet prodded at his hole. Aetheri allowed it to run back and forth in a torturously slow movement, San wanting to do nothing more than draw his legs closed. He watched, mesmerized, as two more hands emerged from the tome below him. They wasted no time in rising up to his body, cupping both of his cheeks. A muffled groan sounded around the tentacle in his mouth as they spread him open. 

It was hard to describe the explosion of sensation that went through him as the length against his hole finally pushed in. The slickness it possessed made it easy, letting the tentacle sink into him inch by delicious inch. It didn’t hurt, but San wasn’t expecting it to in the first place. In the grand scale of the things he’d had in his ass, this was even smaller than a finger. Overall, the sensation of finally being filled was what did him in.

Aetheri didn’t say anything but San could feel its satisfaction through the tentacles spanning his body. The ones enveloping his nipples suckled at them once more, a distraction as the tentacle in his ass grew in size. Not enough to hurt, but enough to add a welcome pressure, stretching him open in an unconventional way. The tome chose that moment to alter his position, tilting him back so his ass was further in the air than his head. This broke his line of sight with where the hands had amassed from and essentially forced him to stare at the ceiling. San felt even more exposed to the powerful being he was now at the mercy of.

‘I rarely enjoy watching, if that is what you are wondering. But for you … I am quite enjoying my view,’ Aetheri whispered. 

He squirmed as the tentacle in his ass suddenly wiggled inside of him. It felt around, testing the waters, before it finally located its goal; his prostate. San himself came to that conclusion a tad too late. Aetheri pressed against it with fervor, sending him into an absolute frenzy. He couldn’t stop the tears that spilled from his eyes as he moaned against the mass of energy against his tongue. Still, the tome did not allow him to cum. His high approached and Aetheri only squeezed him harder, preventing what he wanted the most. On cue, yet another hand slid up to envelope his balls in that phantom wet feeling and San lost track of just how many appendages were currently touching his body. A choked sob escaped from deep within but Aetheri took a bit of pity on him, allowing the tentacle at his prostate to ease off.

He sagged. At least, as much as he could, just whining and nostrils flaring as he fought for air.

‘What ever will you do when I begin truly filling you, dear witch.’

_ Scream, probably _ , San thought.

‘Shall we test that response, hm?’ Aetheri slipped the tentacle back until just the very tip remained inside before ramming it home in one fluid motion. 

San screeched, the sound feral and raw even with his mouth stuffed full. The aphrodisiac plaguing his limbs made it feel that much better and every sensation became amplified tenfold. Aetheri responded by doing it again, pulling yet another visceral noise from within him, and San knew his throat would be raw by day’s end. From here, the tome didn’t pause once, thrusting into him at a quick pace. The tentacles around his body began to spring into actions of their own, sucking at his nipples and fondling his balls—it didn’t take long for San’s brain to turn into mush. All he could do was dangle there and drool. Though he wished to moan, not a single noise escaped his throat.

Aetheri suddenly shifted his body again, moving him so he was arched above the glow beneath his body. The tentacle around his cock suddenly melted, clamping around his length like an expensive fleshlight. It sucked and San’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, Aetheri yanking the tentacle in his mouth free so he could scream. If the other members of his coven had been home, they would most likely come running; it truly sounded like he was being murdered.

San came  _ hard _ , Aetheri swallowing every spurt of hot cum eagerly. He vaguely recalled the tome needing energy in exchange but never had he thought it would be in this manner. Aetheri did not stop its thrusting, still pounding into his body at a measured pace despite his crying. Every drag of the tentacle against his rim made him jolt, body growing oversensitive fairly quickly. 

‘Shall I fill you up? Make you nice and full and content?’ Aetheri questioned, brushing against his prostate once more.

“W-want,” he managed to mumble, taking a few desperate breaths. He watched the original tentacle rise back up and tease the corner of his lips, as if it was debating on pushing back inside.

‘A good choice.’ Aetheri lowered him to the floor, prompting him to lean his weight on his elbows. San obeyed, though that didn’t really come as a surprise given his state. The tome lifted his lower half into the air, forcing his spine to dip. This put him face level with the tome responsible for his messy state, San feeling only a little bad as his drool fell onto the pages.

Aetheri pressed the tentacle in his ass further than what should’ve been humanly possible, and San thanked his lucky stars for being a witch in that moment. He felt his stomach bulge a little as it slipped ever deeper into his willing body. His eyes widened as he watched a semi-translucent liquid flow from the tome’s binding down the length of the tentacle. It forced him to stretch a little more open, San shivering as the rush of whatever substance it happened to be finally entered his body.

San, once more, experienced a new sensation. 

Thick and heavy, it flowed into his stomach like a dam had been broken. Aetheri pumped it into him without remorse, shoving a tentacle back into his mouth to stifle his noises. It continued to fill him even as his belly bulged in protest, San feeling impossibly full within a mere minute. He whimpered as his cock swelled to near bursting once again, the feeling of being so stuff sending both his mind and body into a frenzy. 

Aetheri suckled lightly at his length once this thought crossed his mind. To San’s relief, the stream of fluid finally cut off, but the tome left him hanging in that position.

He vaguely heard Aetheri’s chuckle before the tentacle responsible for his current state melted, spreading to press against his balls and the dip of his tailbone; it effectively sealed the liquid inside of him.

‘That is my own creation, my own cum, dear witch. Just for you.’

Great. Ghost cum.  _ Just what he wanted. _ Not like he was in the position to complain though. And really, what was there to complain about?

San’s fingers flexed against the tome’s pages, the witch whimpering as Aetheri worked him up to yet another orgasm. It didn’t take much, given his state, and the magical being swallowed that as well. Fingers smoothed over the small of his back to massage at some of the strain but he still wasn’t moved. San didn’t think he could handle that anyway, not with his stomach so full it could pop at any moment.

This was, unfortunately, the reason he lost track of time. (He also lost track of just how many times Aetheri made him cum but that wasn’t important.) San completely forgot that what he happened to be doing had the potential to get him into some serious trouble. He also forgot that the rest of his coven were out running errands and could return home at any moment.

And, whether it was the universe’s doing or San’s own, one of them did. Unfortunately for San, it was the man he wanted the least to return first.

_ Park Seonghwa. _

Even in his blissed out state, he felt the leader of his coven return home long before he ever seen him. Seonghwa had powerful magic and even stronger presence. San had always been fairly attuned to the ebb and flow of magic himself, so he was a little more in tune with how Seonghwa felt—and it only grew as he approached San’s room at a leisurely pace.

Seonghwa opened the door to the sight of San sitting prettily right above the tome, his arms pulling behind his back and his legs wide open. His stomach still sat full and round with cum, Aetheri taking care in making sure not a single drop leaked out of him. San felt his blood run cold. Not only would he get in trouble for dabbling in magic he shouldn’t have touched, but Seonghwa was also seeing him as an absolutely wrecked mess. Coolness factor: decrease.

Silence spanned between them as Seonghwa regarded him with a calculating expression. Not a trace of shock appeared on his features and maybe that scared San a little more. It was almost like he was expecting this to happen, for San to disobey and snatch the tome from his room. Finally, he spoke.

“Why must you be so easy to tempt?” The powerful mage picked his way across the room. He came to a halt just before San and his escapades, a hand extending to frame his cheek. “You are so gullible, Sannie. Falling for my warnings so easily … so cute.”

San stared at him dumbly. 

Seonghwa smiled gently. “Please tell me dear Aetheri here explained it. You did, yes?” His attention turned to the tome below. San watched a tentacle snake out and curl lightly around the mage’s ankle. 

‘I have waited for you, dear spellcaster.’ The voice flowed through San’s mind as well.

“Ah, how sweet of you. Free his mouth for me, please?”

Aetheri obeyed, and the ‘spellcaster’ title set in. San’s eyes widened as the tentacle pulled from his swollen lips. 

“W-what?” He gasped, voice hoarse.

Seonghwa didn’t answer at first, instead letting his hand trailed down San’s body. He traced along his collarbones, ghosting over the top of one of the tentacles still attached to his nipples, before stopping at his stomach. The mage met his eyes and pressed lightly, making him cry out in surprise. “Did Aetheri make you nice and full, Sannie?”

“N-ng.” He squirmed at the touch.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Seonghwa snapped his fingers, whatever non-verbal command he’d given being obeyed by the tome immediately. The tentacle in San’s body wriggled as it was pulled free, San crying out as it brushed along sensitive walls. It left his spent hole with a wet ‘ _ pop! _ ’ and never before had he felt so full yet so empty all at once. A faint dribble of fluid seeped out of him, thick and sticky; it was certainly no ordinary cum.

“You see, Sannie, Aetheri here is … a pleasure tome. The first of its kind, created back in the 1400s, and passed from witch to mage alike.” Seonghwa pressed harder against his stomach, and San felt a rush of cum spill from his body. “I purchased it several nights ago.”

San’s eyes widened, and he realized in horror that everything he’d just gone through was most likely relayed to Seonghwa the entire time. 

In the magic world, tomes were powerful books. But, furthermore, tomes with specific purposes were often dedicated to one spell. And, whomever happened to own said tome, gained control of the entity or spell found within its pages. So, by Seonghwa purchasing the Aetherinomicon, the being inside of it essentially became a part of himself.

San’s cheeks grew hot; Seonghwa just laughed. 

“I wanted to see if this old thing still had some juice in it,” he said, toeing the edge of the tome, “Though I guess that juice is now in you.”

“Not funny,” San whined.

“Did you not have fun?” Seonghwa questioned, fingers beginning to massage a circle into his belly. “This says otherwise.”

“N-no,” he mumbled, “I did. But I feel like a fool.”

Seonghwa chuckled. “You should. You’ve been a part of my coven for nearly two hundred years, Sannie. I’ve learned when to tell you no and when to tell you yes; I knew you’d seek out this book the moment I told you it was off limits.”

San groaned. “What was the point?”

“Like I said, to see if it still worked,” he repeated. “I see it did, and I am satisfied. I trust you are as well.”

“M’full, and sleepy.”

Seonghwa’s movements came to a halt. “Hmm … I’ll allow you to sleep in my bed, if you’d like.”

San visibly perked up at this, but the realization that something else was at stake set in almost instantly. Seonghwa had the nicest, most comfortable bed in the house. Sleeping there wasn’t really uncommon but it still felt like a treat even after all those years. He grit his teeth as Seonghwa smiled. “... On what condition?”

“This,” he answered, giving another insistent push at his belly. “Allow me to push all of this out of you, and maybe I’ll fill you up myself once we’re back in my room.” He hadn’t even finished speaking before San was nodding vigorously. Seonghwa just laughed, the sound clearly delighted with this outcome. 

The mage wasted no time, allowing his palm to go flat against San’s stomach. He started gently, applying only the lightest of pressure, before increasing it more and more with each passing second. His actions forced more of Aetheri’s cum from his body. It dripped from his hole and made him shake and quiver, Seonghwa’s other hand coming up to carefully replace the tentacle around his cock. He stroked San gently as he continued, tiny smirk betraying just how much he was enjoying San’s string of babble spilling from his lips.

“Come for me, Sannie.” 

He obeyed, arching into Seonghwa’s touch with a needy moan. Aetheri mumbled something in the back of his mind but San was too far gone to care, head snapping back as wave after wave of pleasure cascaded through him. 

Aetheri, at length, finally lowered him to the floor. The tentacles scattered all along his body finally began to unravel and retract, letting him go with a clear reluctance. San watched through hooded eyes as all but one retracted back into the pool of ink still simmering along the binding.

‘Thank you for the meal, dear witch. Let us play again soon, yes?’ Aetheri waved the final hand before it too was swallowed up. A hum of energy passed through his room and San watched the runes scattered along his floor and walls peel from where they rested. They fluttered back to the book and slowly arranged themselves upon the parchment, the ink fanning out as it returned to its default state. Then, with a loud hiss, the book snapped shut. 

San blinked once before reaching down to his hole, wanting to see what the mysterious fluid he’d been filled with was, but nothing remained.  _ Ghost cum _ once again echoed in his mind and he just shook his head. “Remind me to actually listen to you next time,” he grumbled, staring up at Seonghwa sleepily.

“I feel, as the humans say, that would be a ‘cold day in hell.’ You never listen to me,” Seonghwa laughed, bending down so he could work on gathering San in his arms.

“Ok, then don’t tell me to stay away from things, and maybe I’ll actually leave them alone! You just make them more interesting when you tell me to leave them alone,” he ended with a whine, hooking a sore arm over Seonghwa’s shoulder. The mage hefted him up with ease.

“I think the problem lies in how easily you disregarded witch rule number three,” Seonghwa teased, winking at him. “Maybe you need a reminder, hm? Or a punishment even.”

San cocked his head to the side in challenge, feeling Seonghwa’s energy shift around him. “Hmm … maybe I do need a refresher. Good thing I know just the mage to give it to me.”

“Ah, my dear Sannie, you won’t be running errands tomorrow either, it seems,” Seonghwa hummed, advancing towards the door. “You won’t be able to walk come morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to my lovely friend kris for giving me aetheri's name! <3  
> aetheri IS genderless, so pls don't use any gendered terms for it thank u!
> 
> anyways find me [@moonswallowed](https://twitter.com/moonswallowed) on twt and I'll offer you one (1) squirt (of honey u heathen)


End file.
